Mouths Need To Be Closed
Mouths Need To Be Closed is the first episode of '' Survivor: Brunei.'' Challenges Reward Challenge: Torch Transporters On floating platforms, the tribes will have to dive down and release their raft from a mooring on the bottom of the ocean floor. They would then have to transport fire torches on their raft to the beach, lighting torches along the way. The first two tribes to light the torches, bring their rafts to the beach and climb under a bamboo crawl would win reward. Reward: Fire-making Kit and Flint Winner: Malu Immunity Challenge: Swim by Swim One by one they will each swim up to a platform and light their torch before the next person goes. After all 9 torches have been lit, they will all return back to the mat. First tribe to have all their members on their mats wins immunity. Winner: Lantang Story Day 1 (The helicopter flies nearby the islands with people on their tribe on it) (The camera turns over to Amanda who stares Alice disturbingly) (The camera transitions to Lantang's helicopter flies by and cuts over to Drew) (Everyone gets off and go over to Jeff) (Everyone was shocked by that news, except for Drew who looked nervous) (Drew rolled his eyes while he stands away from the mat) (Esther & Drew goes to a secret location by following the map) (Both tribes are going to their camps for the first time) (Lantang goes to their camp for the first time seeing supplies to build their shelter) (Everyone stayed slient) (As everyone does work at Lantang. Donald and Billy quickly goes over to get firewood while getting to know each other') (The scene ends and moves on to Malu tribe) (The camera transitions to the Malu tribe, goes to their camp for the first time seeing supplies to build their shelter) (Raj and Cliff were starting to build the shelter that the others brought to them) (They continued to build the shelter while Cliff has his confessional) (The scene ends and moves on to Temptation Island) (As the camera turns over to Drew and Esther, who are walking to a mysterious place where they see Jeff Probst) (The scene ends and moves on to Day 2) Day 2 (The camera turns on Lantang tribe, where all the girls gathered around the campfire) (Everyone gets out of the shelter to see Darcy make fire. After a few tries of creating sparks. Everyone saw a flame coming up and everybody cheered) (Maye and Andre returned from getting tree mail) (As Maye reads tree-mail and everyone wondered what would the challenge could be. They all thought about until the camera moves on to the reward challenge.) (The camera turns over to the reward challenge, where the camera sees torches. Jeff calls the castaways to their first reward challenge and brings back Drew and Esther from Temptation Island, where Jeff told them the twist this season. Where everyone was shocked about it, after that. Jeff told them the challenge and the reward their going to win. Jeff gives them a minute to strategize and shortly after that, the challenge begun.) (Jeff says that Malu wins the challenge and gives them the fire kit and flint, while Lantang left empty handed as they didn't win the reward) (The camera turns over to Malu tribe, who brought their reward to camp) (As Francis and Amanda leave camp, Cliff taps Raj on the shoulder to talk alone) (The camera now transitions to Amanda & Francis who are swimming in the beach) (As they continue to swim in beach, the camera turns over to commercial break) (The camera turns over to Lantang's camp where Evan, Maye & Darcy are all laying down in the shelter) (The camera turns on to Billy who listened to the conversation and quickly walks out while the others were wondering what was that sound) (Billy walks over to Donald who is getting wood for the fire. Billy whispers to Donald "We need to talk") (The scene ends and moves on to commercial break) Day 3 (The camera turns over to Della & Arminda, who are just waking up) (Billy is on the look out for the chicken. After a couple of minutes of finding an animal, they spotted a brown chicken appearing near the bushes. Billy silently traps the chicken and brings it back to camp where they cooked it for breakfast) (Maye goes back to sleep and it moves on to the next Immunity challenge) (The camera turns over to the immunity challenge, where Jeff calls them out to meet with Jeff. Jeff explains them the immunity statue and what the challenge is. Jeff explains to Malu that they have a disadvantage in the challenge. They have a few minutes to strategize before they start the challenge) (Jeff declears Lantang won the challenge and gives them the immunity statue sending Malu to tribal council, as they're going back to camp in disappointment and goes to commercial break) (Malu tribe are walking back to camp, after they lost the challenge and now facing tribal council) (Esther follows Amanda who is getting water from the well) (The camera turns over to Amanda talking to Alice, Annie, Francis and Lorraine about the vote) (The camera turns over to Esther, David, Raj & Cliff who are at the forest) (Raj and Cliff whispered to each) (The Malu tribe are grabbing their stuff and are going to tribal council for the first time) (The camera turns on Malu who are going to tribal council. Jeff tells them to get a torch and the castaways sits down on the logs. Jeff tells them questions about how camp life is going and why they lost the challenge. David started to make a big deal, after Alice called him out for being the weakest in the immunity challenge until Jeff silenced them shortly after. The questions continued on shortly after. After the questions were over. It was time too vote, as everyone began to vote. Raj tapped Cliff on the shoulder to remind him about the vote. After everyone has voted, Jeff read the votes. When Jeff read the votes, David was shocked that he had the amount the votes. In a 8-1 vote. David was blindsided and became the 1st person voted out of the game and left Malu with 8 members left) Tribal Council Voting Confessionals (Amanda, Annie, David, Esther, Francis, Lorraine & Raj's voting confessional's were not shown) Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... *Raj and Cliff will be idol hunting, but someone caught them in their hunt *Rain is upon them, who's the one will crack under pressure? *1 castaway has a tough decision on Temptation Island. Trivia Category:Episodes